


All Star

by Guardiangel, Lovage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiangel/pseuds/Guardiangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovage/pseuds/Lovage
Summary: Estranho era gostar tanto do seu All Star azul. Ele estava na entrada do apartamento, totalmente puído, com tantas marcas de uso que eu suspeitava que aqueles tênis poderiam caminhar sozinhos. E imundos! Completamente imundos. Eu achava aquilo o máximo.Songfic baseada em All Star, de Nando Reis.





	All Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lari_Plisetsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lari_Plisetsky/gifts).



> Notas iniciais:
> 
> Eu e a Guardiangel_1 estamos praticamente 3 meses atrasadas com esse presente. 
> 
> Lari_Plisetsky essa história é tua e as felicitações também. A gente torce infinitamente por você, pelo seu sucesso, juízo e amadurecimento.   
> Você é incrível, inteligente, decidida, firme. Nós te admiramos em vários aspetos e conversamos sobre isso essa semana. Esperamos que você goste. 
> 
> Um super beijo!
> 
> Aos demais, foi uma delícia escrever essa história e aos que não conhecem a música, Nando Reis ou Cássia Eller, aconselhamos plenamente que ouçam  ou conheçam a história por trás.

O pequeno e popular bairro que eu carinhosamente apelidei de laranjeiras, por ser famoso pelos stands de venda das laranjas importadas da Geórgia, parecia enorme diante da minha ansiedade. Achei que nunca chegaria ao prédio de Yuri. Eu sabia que a conversa que teríamos poderia mudar tudo. Me sentia um tanto nervoso desde que deixei seu apartamento na tarde anterior. Quando cheguei ali, satisfeito, sorri. Entrei no elevador e apertei o 12. Apesar da subida ser curta, todos os acontecimentos que levaram àquele momento rodeavam minha cabeça.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

*FLASHBACK*

Estranho era gostar tanto do seu All Star azul. Ele estava na entrada do apartamento, totalmente puído, com tantas marcas de uso que eu suspeitava que aqueles tênis poderiam caminhar sozinhos. E imundos! Completamente imundos. Eu achava aquilo o máximo.

Yuri já havia me dito “All Star bom, é All Star sujo!” e eu ironicamente lembrava que o meu preto, de cano alto, que ele também achava tão legal, estava limpíssimo. O emborrachado chegava a brilhar.

Ri sozinho, de nervoso. Eu deveria bater na porta, não? Era a primeira vez em alguns meses que eu estava na Rússia. Eu nem sequer sabia o endereço dele. Apenas conhecia como chegar ali, como ele havia me ensinado. Era louco pensar que a humanidade já havia descoberto tanto, ilhas no meio do nada, florestas inatingíveis, profundezas absurdas, o homem até mesmo já havia pisado na Lua e eu não sabia o número do seu prédio.

Toquei a campainha, ainda hesitante. Aguardei alguns segundos e pude ouvi-lo esbravejar.

\- Não, Victor. Eu já falei que eu não vou sair com você e o porco para essa maldita exposição estúpida sobre poodles.

\- É o Otabek. 

Não houve resposta. Pude escutar os passos agitados dentro do apartamento, o barulho do molho de chaves que, pelo visto, ele havia derrubado duas vezes antes de conseguir encaixar na fechadura e, finalmente, o barulho do trinco. 

A princípio, os olhos esmeralda estavam consternados, mas logo sorriram para mim, junto com seus lábios. Fiquei tão encantado que nem percebi quando ele se jogou sobre mim, derrubando nós dois no corredor. Senti as costas doerem e amaldiçoei Yuri mentalmente, mas o perdoei assim que ele começou a falar.

\- Como...

\- Conversei com o meu treinador, consegui tirar uns dias e vim te ver.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou forte em resposta. Me perguntava se algum dia me acostumaria com aquela sensação. Mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência, sentia como se fôssemos velhos amigos. E confesso, meus sentimentos estavam além daquilo. Nos levantamos e ele me puxou animadamente para dentro, fazendo com que eu ficasse constrangido por estar com as mãos suadas.

Deixei a minha mochila em um canto qualquer e ele entrou na cozinha aberta e disse para que eu ficasse à vontade. Sentei no sofá rasgado devido à presença da gata. Minhas roupas pretas certamente sofreriam com os pelos, mas tudo aquilo fazia parte da experiência. Me distraí observando-o mexer nos armários. 

\- Eu vou almoçar Cup Noodles, está servido?

\- Por que não?

Às vezes, me impressionava como até o silêncio era confortável para nós dois. Potya em pouco tempo apareceu deslizando entre as minhas pernas. E Yuri nos olhou atentamente, apoiado na bancada, enquanto a água fervia. A gata seguiu-me até o banheiro, e quando retornei, ele já estava sentado no chão com o copo de macarrão na mesa, indicando-me o lugar ao seu lado. 

\- Quanto tempo acha que vai ficar aqui dessa vez?

\- Só o final de semana. Não posso interromper os treinos por muitos dias também… Eu quero muito dividir o pódio com você e tem muitos patinadores bons na próxima competição.

\- Ah…

Senti que ele ficou chateado com a resposta. Eu sabia que o tempo que eu passaria com ele ali seria curto e, quando nós estávamos juntos, parecia ainda menor. Tinha a impressão que vivíamos em uma bolha temporal só nossa e o tempo nunca seria suficiente para nós dois. Tentei animá-lo.

\- Eu compus uma música nova, quando a gente acabar aqui quer ouvir?

Me arrependi assim que disse aquela frase. Eu não sabia se realmente queria mostrar. Ele devolveu o macarrão que levava à boca ao pote. 

\- Porra, mas não é óbvio?! Você ainda pergunta?

\- É que bem, eu tentei gravar, mas não ficou tão bom na minha voz. Para a sua, parece exato.

Aquilo não era nenhuma inverdade. 

\- Calma, você quer que eu te ajude a gravar? 

\- É…

\- Você está falando sério? Isso seria o máximo! É só você me ensinar que eu gravo. E depois você pode me mandar a versão final… Seria tão legal! 

O difícil seria dizer que, acidentalmente, havia composto para ele. Pensando na sonoridade da sua voz, na leveza que Yuri possuía enquanto patinava, na firmeza de seus movimentos, no balançar e no brilho do seus cabelos loiros, nos seus incríveis olhos de soldado e no seu All Star azul.

\- Ei, Beka, está tudo bem? 

Notei que estava parado mais tempo que o normal. O olhei e acenei com a cabeça. Ele retrucou. 

\- Esse macarrão instantâneo já é uma droga quente, se deixar esfriar então…

\- Acho que seremos obrigados a ir ao mercado comprar comida. Eu não sei nem como você consegue treinar comendo só isso. 

\- Eu estou aproveitando o tempo de folga que tive com a viagem de Yakov para cometer alguns abusos... E eu também não sei cozinhar nada tão fácil quanto essa porcaria de macarrão.

\- E agora, pelo visto, faz uma semana que você está se empanturrando de cup noodles… Ótimo exemplo de patinador a ser seguido! Seus fãs definitivamente ficariam orgulhosos. 

Brinquei e vi suas bochechas adquirirem coloração rubra.

\- Desde que não me encham o saco… E não é bem assim… Os velhotes volta e meia aparecem aqui para jantar, falando um monte de baboseiras, torrando a minha paciência! E sempre termina com Victor chorando para Yuuri que eu fui mau com ele. Ou com os dois sendo bem nojentos e tirando a roupa. 

Eu imaginava bem aquela cena pelo pouco que conhecia o casal, mas também tinha certeza de que Yuri não conseguiria viver sem aqueles dois. Eles eram sua fundação desde que se mudaram para o mesmo prédio, com a desculpa de ser mais perto do centro de treinamento, embora não fosse difícil perceber que queriam cuidar do loiro.

\- Yuri, é feio mentir… Eu sei que você não consegue viver sem eles.

\- O único ser vivo sem o qual não consigo viver é a Potya.

\- Yura… 

\- Tá, tudo bem… As coisas ficam menos chatas quando vocês estão por perto. 

Eu… Fui incluso? Senti um calor estranho se espalhar em meu peito. Uma sensação gostosa ao ouvir aquelas palavras. 

\- Bem, quando você pretende me mostrar a música? Essa porcaria de macarrão já esfriou e parece uma bola de ranço…

\- Ah! Sim, claro.

Nos levantamos e fomos até o canto de sua sala, no qual o seu violão desafinado permanecia empoeirado.

\- Há quanto tempo esse violão não sente seus dedos, Yuri?

\- Eu não sinto vontade de tocar quando você não está aqui, e… Não é como se eu soubesse mais do que “sol”, “fá” e “ré”. Nem um harmônico eu consigo. Você é muito melhor que eu nisso de música.

\- Mas você é melhor em expressar música com o corpo. Eu acho isso muito incrível.

Vi seu rosto corar com minha sinceridade. Essa reação estava se tornando bem comum. Ele não fazia ideia de o quão fofo parecia quando desviava o olhar.

\- Anda logo e para de me bajular…

Disse em tom risonho.

Limpei o violão e comecei a afiná-lo, um pouco incerto sobre a letra, sobre tudo o que ela significava para mim e sobre o que ela significaria para Yuri. Após alguns minutos ajustando a distensão das cordas, comecei a dedilhar os acordes, passando a melodia a Yuri, que se encontrava de olhos fechados, absorvendo as notas. Encantador. 

Logo ouvi o murmúrio da melodia saindo de sua garganta, e eu soube que estava certo. Aquela música era para sua voz. 

\- Ei, cadê a letra?

\- Mandei por mensagem.

O vi mexer em seu celular e seus olhos parecerem um pouco… Surpresos?

"Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você."

Na primeira frase, descobri que realmente havia sido um erro. Existiam mais sentimentos ali do que eu gostaria de mostrar. Torci para que ele não fizesse nenhuma associação.

“O sal viria doce para os novos lábios

Colombo procurou as Índias

Mas a terra avisto em você

O som que eu ouço são as gírias do seu vocabulário

Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul

Estranho é pensar que o bairro das Laranjeiras

Satisfeito sorri quando chego ali

E entro no elevador

Aperto o 12 que é o seu andar

Não vejo a hora de te encontrar

E continuar aquela conversa

Que não terminamos ontem

Ficou pra hoje"

Nesse ponto, percebi que o olhar dele dividia-se entre a tela do telefone e eu. Engoli seco.

"Estranho mas já me sinto como um velho amigo seu

Seu all star azul combina com meu preto de cano alto

Se o homem já pisou na lua

Como ainda não tenho seu endereço?

O tom que eu canto as minhas músicas pra tua voz

Parece exato

Estranho é gostar tanto do seu all star azul…”

Yuri parou subitamente de cantar e eu permaneci dedilhando o violão. Durante todo tempo, sequer pude olhar para ele. Não havia uma gota de coragem sequer. Minha vontade era que o universo me engolisse, mas tentei manter a compostura. Até que ele se pôs a falar.

\- Hm… Essa letra é… Interessante. Me lembra um pouco…

Levantei o rosto. Ele olhava para o lado, completamente vermelho.

\- Você… Gostou? 

\- Não faz muito o meu tipo de música, nem parece com o que você geralmente faz… Mas sim.

Eu não conseguia encará-lo. Não tinha a menor intenção de falar sobre aquilo agora. Apenas estava ali para passar um tempo com ele. Me odiei por ter sido tão impulsivo. Precisava sair dali.

\- Eu acho que já está ficando tarde… Melhor eu ir embora.

\- Mas ainda está na hora do almoço.

\- É que vai escurecer logo…

\- Mas só escurece depois das 21h. 

\- Na verdade, Yuri, eu marquei de sair com um amigo. E você, apesar de emancipado, ainda é menor e não vai conseguir entrar...

\- Você tem amigos? Em São Petersburgo? E eu já te provei que consigo lá em Barcelona.

Não tinha mais desculpas. Nem sabia o que fazer. 

\- Beka… É… O All Star da música é o meu, não é? Olha… É…

\- Sinto muito Yuri eu tenho que ir embora eles estão me esperando um beijo valeu tchau. 

Levantei o mais rápido que pude. Peguei a mochila e deixei seu apartamento. Corri pelas escadas para que não desse tempo de ele me alcançar, totalmente descoordenado pela adrenalina. Eu ainda teria que arrumar um lugar para passar a noite. 

Aos poucos, me convenci que precisava terminar aquela conversa o quanto antes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Veio fazer visita de médico de novo?

Perguntou Yuri de braços cruzados e em um tom um pouco irritado, até mesmo, decepcionado. 

Ele tinha olheiras embaixo dos olhos.

\- Eu queria falar com você, mas por telefone não é a mesma coisa, você sabe.

Meu coração parecia um tambor de tão forte que batia. Ali, na frente do Yuri, sentia que a aquela viagem fazia sentido, que a música fazia sentido, que nós fazíamos sentido… 

\- Yuri, eu…

\- Entra. 

O loiro estava quieto. Aquela situação me deixava constrangido. Era óbvio que ele estava chateado com minha atitude de ontem, e eu nem sabia como reparar. 

Sentei no sofá e ele ao meu lado. Não sabia muito como iniciar a conversa, e nem precisei. Deveria saber que Yuri teria muito mais coragem que eu.

\- Eu estou puto. Acho que dá para perceber, não é?

\- Yura, eu queria…

\- Deixa eu terminar. E na verdade, por onde começo? Você saiu do seu país, viajou por pelo menos 5 horas para passar a porra de um final de semana aqui, imagino eu que para me visitar… Daí você diz que compôs uma música que fica certa na minha voz, sobre o meu All Star, sobre sentimentos e a porra toda, me deixa achando que você escreveu aquilo para mim, sobre o que você sente por mim e… Vai embora? PORRA! É no mínimo sacanagem. Eu sequer dormi essa noite pensando em cada palavra daquela música, e quanto mais eu penso… Mais eu… Seja sincero comigo, Otabek. Eu só vou aceitar a verdade.

Suspirei pesadamente. Não era como se eu conseguisse esconder mais nada dele. Eu não queria ser rejeitado. Mas depois daquilo… Eu só gostaria de estar ao lado dele. Não importava como.

\- Eu… Não vim aqui para isso, Yuri. Eu queria te visitar, aproveitar algumas horas com você e… Em algum momento no meio do caminho eu me dei conta, sabe? Que aquela música era sobre você. Para você. E eu… Eu gosto de você, sei que nos aproximamos há pouco tempo, mas… Eu realmente gosto. Do seu bairro, do seu prédio, do seu All Star surrado, da sua cara emburrada, dos seus palavrões, das suas camisas de tigre. Como seu nariz frisa quando você está envergonhado. E merda… Olha, eu entendo se… 

\- Eu também gosto de você. Muito. Desse mesmo jeito. Adoro você ser certinho, seu All Star sempre limpinho, o jeito que você toca o violão, como você se empenha para conseguir seus objetivos. E você fica super foda quando anda de moto ou trabalha como DJ. Eu sempre achei que eu não era tão legal quanto você, para estar com você.

Uma risada nervosa saía de mim. Então… Tudo aquilo era… Recíproco? Eu… Queria abraçá-lo. Gritar de felicidade. Porém, meu corpo não respondia.

\- Beka, eu quero…

Como em câmera lenta, senti seu corpo deslizar pelo sofá, vindo em minha direção. Já podia sentir sua respiração quente perto de mim, tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo enquanto seu olhar desviava para baixo. Meus olhos se fecharam enquanto a distância entre nós era minimizada.

Yuri… Ele era tudo o que eu conseguia ver, pensar ou respirar e eu… Senti meu queixo ser levantado pelo toque leve dos seus dedos em minha pele e, lentamente, desfrutei da sensação de ter seus lábios nos meus.

Se eu havia beijado antes, esqueci completamente. Era demais para mim.

Naquele momento, eu era alguém que nunca havia experienciado tais sensações. Depositei selinhos demorados em sua boca, com inocência e devoção, pois era assim que me sentia ao experimentar a maciez e o calor de seus lábios. Ouvi um suspiro vir dele e segurei sua mão. Estavam geladas e trêmulas, não muito melhores que as minhas. 

Aproveitei cada segundo. Cada momento. Cada sensação que fluía entre nós, mesmo em um beijo simples. E perfeito.

Em algum momento, encerramos o beijo, sem saber muito bem como agir. Eu poderia morrer de felicidade ali mesmo, mas não queria soar absurdo na frente de Yuri.

\- Eu…

Sua voz era rouca, baixa e incerta. Será que eu havia ultrapassado algum tipo de limite?

\- EU 'TÔ FELIZ PARA CARALHO!

Senti seus braços passarem por mim, envolvendo-me em um abraço quente e apertado. Tranquilizei-me. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar por aqueles sentimentos.

\- Eu também, Yura. Eu também.


End file.
